Episode 542.b Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2! (Part 2)
Plot Nonny, Gil, and Molly continue their quest of finding and destroying the Dark Lord's three remaining Horcruxes, the magical items responsible for his immortality. But as the mystical Deathly Hallows are uncovered, and Rotten Tomato finds out about their mission, the biggest battle begins and life as they know it will never be the same again. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Allergic Wolf as (Griphook) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Lachlan as (Bill Weasley) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Dr. Clark as (Ollivander) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *The Oyster Bunny as (Aberforth Dumbledore) *Sandy as (Helena Ravenclaw) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Pronto as (Professor Filius Flitwick) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some violence, a bit of cursing, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2011 film "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb. *There are regular and fanon characters. Some return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the second part of Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows. This story takes place after the first part. *This is the final story of the Nonny Pirruccello series. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Passage) (Goby leads the others down the passage.) Gil: I don’t remember this being on the Marauder’s Map. Goby: That’s because it never existed till now. The seven secret passages were sealed off before the start of the year. This is the only way in or out now. The grounds are crawling with Death Eaters and Dementors. Molly: How bad is it, Goby? With Mr. Grumpfish as Headmaster. Goby: Hardly ever see him. It’s the Kaufmans you have to watch out for. Nonny: The Kaufmans? Goby: Brother and sister. They’re in charge of discipline. Like punishment, the Kaufmans. (Goby points to a gash on his face.) Molly: They did that to you? But why? Goby: Today’s Dark Arts lesson had us practicing the Cruciatus Curse. On First Years. I refused. Bubblewarts has changed. (The others look shocked. Goby grins.) Goby: Aw, c’mon. Don’t be grim. We’re all used to it by now. And the thing is, it helps when people stand up, gives everyone hope. I used to notice that when you did it, Nonny. C’mon, we’re almost there. (The trio exchange glances, follow Goby. leads them up a short flight of stone steps to a door, pauses. Looks back. Whispers.) Goby: Let’s have a bit of fun, shall we? (pushing open the door) Hey! Listen up, you lot! I’ve brought you a surprise! Dean (o.s.): Not more of the Oyster Bunny’s cooking, I hope. Be a surprise if we could digest it. (Goby looks back, jerks his head toward the open door.) (Scene: Room of Requirement) (Nonny, Gil and Molly step forward, duck through and emerge into a large room that looks like a sumptuous tree house. Faces turn. Blink. Utter silence. Then...) Dean: Blimey. (Voices explode. Madness ensues as the trio is swallowed up in a scrum of backslaps and handshakes. Many familiar faces are present. Deema. Tom Pirruccello. Jackie Pirruccello. Jessica. Goby leans down, whispers to Edmond.) Goby: Get the word out to Sir Mulligan and the others that Nonny’s back. (Edmond nods, scrambles over to a battered wizard wireless. As it crackles to life he leans close, speaks.) Edmond: River, MGA calling. Do you read? We have a new weather report: Lightning has struck. I repeat, lightning has struck... Goby: Okay, okay! Stand down! Let’s not kill them before You-Know-Who gets the chance! (as they settle) Right then. What’s the plan, Nonny? (Nonny gazes out over the expectant faces in the room, noting the hollow eyes and broken bodies and the desperate, almost palpable desire for hope. For a moment he seems lost, awed by the sacrifice his friends have made, much of it for him. Finally, he speaks:) Nonny: Okay. There’s something we need to find, something hidden here in the castle. It could help us defeat You-Know-Who. Goby: What is it? Nonny: We don’t know. Tom: Where is it? Nonny: Don’t know that either. (A confused murmur fills the room.) Nonny: I realize it’s not much to go on. Dean: That’s nothing to go on. (Nonny falters, then his gaze happens upon the Ravenclaw banner hanging across the room, bearing the symbol of an eagle. He studies it, a notion forming.) Nonny: I think it might have something to do with Ravenclaw. It would be small, easy to conceal, valuable. Any ideas? (He looks up. For a moment, there’s no response, then:) Deema: Well, there’s Rowena Ravenclaw’s lost diadem. Gil: (under his breath) Oh, bloody hell. Here we go. Deema: The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn’t anyone ever heard of it? It’s quite famous. Jackie: Yes, but Deema, it’s lost. For centuries now. There’s not a person alive today who’s seen it. (Her fellow Ravenclaws nod. Gil nods.) Gil: Excuse me. But would someone tell me: what’s a bloody diadem? Jackie: It’s a kind of crown. You know, like a tiara. (As she says this, Nonny frowns, trying to think if he’s seen such a thing in the castle.) Jackie: Ravenclaw’s was rumored to have magical properties, to enhance the wisdom of the wearer. (Just then quick footsteps are heard and a girl appears atop the far staircase. She stops, staring at Nonny. Oona.) Oona: Nonny. Nonny: Hey there. (Gil smiles, about to speak, then notices Oona’s eyes have not left Nonny. He frowns, speaks to Molly.) Gil: Six months she hasn’t seen me and it’s like I’m Frankie First Year. I mean, I’m only her brother. Dean: Got loads of those, though, doesn’t she? There’s only one Nonny. Gil: Shut up, Dean. Goby: What is it, Oona? Oona: Mr. Grumpfish knows. He knows that Nonny was spotted in Bubblesmeade. (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (Mist encircles the parapets of the castle itself, barely distinguishable from the Dementors that drift like silent sentinels over the grounds. Lights glimmer in the castle.) (Scene: Courtyard) (A stream of Hufflepuff students move toward the Great Hall. They walk grimly, their faces blank, as if accustomed to such exercises.) (Scene: Marble Staircase) (The Ravenclaws walk in lockstep as well. One tiny girl stands out, walking alongside Deema, her bearing more defiant than defeated. The Death Eater chivvying them along eyes her cruelly.) Death Eater: Put a smile on, Miss Shaskan. Wouldn’t want me to have to pay a visit to Daddy again, would you? (Scene: Dungeon Corridor) (Slytherin House walks in rigid synchronization, backs straight, in perfect rhythm. We catch sight of Tubbert and Joshua.) (Scene: Marble Staircase) (As the Grffindors walk, Nonny moves in their midst, effectively shielded. Nonny slips past a few people, reaches out and... enfolds Oona’s hand in his own. She doesn’t look back, knows it’s him, knows his touch.) (Scene: Great Hall) (Each House stands together as a group, the room buzzing. No one sits. Nonny is nowhere to be seen. At the Tall Table at the top of the Hall two Death Eaters stand like sinister sentinels, their eyes raking the crowd. Mrs. Grouper, her face ashen, her bearing reduced, stands along the right wall, while Pronto stands by the left wall. As Mr. Grumpfish enters, the room goes slowly silent.) Mr. Grumpfish: Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you here at this hour. It has come to my attention that earlier this evening... Nonny Pirruccello was sighted in Bubblesmeade. (A murmured thrill fills the Hall. Mrs. Grouper’s eyes glisten with curiosity. Mr. Grumpfish raises his voice, briefly, to quell the noise in the Hall.) Mr. Grumpfish: I mention this in the hopes that truth will not be supplanted by rumor. For myself and a few select members of the staff this comes as little surprise. We have, for some time, considered Mr. Pirruccello’s return to Bubblewarts to be not only possible but inevitable. Consequently, in the past several months and under my specific direction, exhaustive defensive strategies have been employed to defeat any attempt Mr. Pirruccello might make to breach these walls. But know this. Should anyone -- student or staff -- attempt to aid Mr. Pirruccello, that person will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Rest assured: So long as I am Headmaster at Bubblewarts, Nonny Pirruccello will never again step foot in this castle. (As applause erupts from the Slytherins, Janet Shaskan, glowers over at them. Mr. Grumpfish raises a hand. The room returns to silence.) Mr. Grumpfish: Now then. If anyone here has knowledge of Mr. Pirruccello’s movements this evening... I invite them to step forward now. (Mr. Grumpfish’s eyes rake the Hall. Dead silence. A nervous shift of glances. And then... Footsteps. A figure appears in the shadows at the back of the Hall. Mrs. Grouper’s chin rises in disbelief. Janet’s face blooms with hope. And then...) Nonny: I think I can help you out with that... (Nonny appears.) Nonny: It would seem that, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster. (Mr. Grumpfish stares in stunned disbelief, then his gaze shifts as one by one, others emerge: Gil. Molly. Sir Mulligan. Arthur. Molly. Pablo. Brett. Hauntsworth. Deema. Tom Pirruccello. Lachlan. Melody. Dan.) Nonny: And I’m afraid it’s rather extensive. (The Kaufmans, who had been moving towards Nonny, falter, turn to Mr. Grumpfish with uncertainty. Nonny’s eyes narrow with malice as he stares at Mr. Grumpfish.) Nonny: How dare you stand where he stood. (Mr. Grumpfish watches Nonny draw his wand, point it at him.) Nonny: Tell them how it was that night. Tell then how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you... and killed him. Tell them! (Mr. Grumpfish’s eyes find Harry’s, but his face remains a mask. Mrs. Grouper stands poised, no longer an ashen ghost. Pronto’s hand twitches over his wand. The air prickles with anticipation. Mr. Grumpfish moves as if to retrieve his wand. Mrs. Grouper steps forward and sends a volcanic blast Mr. Grumpfish’s way. Pivoting, he parries the spell -- barely -- and sends it ricocheting around the room. Chaos ensues. Pronto and the rest of the staff -- inspired by Nonny and Mrs. Grouper -- leap forth, wands out. Mr. Grumpfish, outnumbered, standing at the epicenter, parries spell after spell with astonishing skill deflecting two of the curses into Rootie and Hypletta Carrow. Mr. Grumpfish takes the measure of the room and sweeps his wand over his head, reducing the torches that line the wall to smoke and pitching the Hall into total darkness. As students scream, a great whooshing sound fills the Hall and some flying thing flickers past the windows, rattling the panes before blasting through one. Instantly, the torches burst back to life and we see that it’s Mrs. Grouper, wand raised aloft, who’s done it. In the moonlight, Nonny can see a batlike creature beating into the night. Mrs. Grouper peers bitterly into the darkness.) Mrs. Grouper: Coward! COWARD! And he didn’t even stay to fight! (turning to Nonny) Mr. Pirruccello, do you mind telling me what you’re doing here, which, I trust you realize, is an act of complete and utter lunacy? Nonny: I’m a Gryffindor. Mrs. Grouper: I thought it might have something to do with that. (turning to the room) All right! Settle down! Settle down! (The room quiets.) Mrs. Grouper: It appears that your Headmaster, to use the common phrase, has done a bunk. (Cheers rise from all Houses save Slytherin, where Trembite Gambertoglio glowers along with Tubbert and Joshua. Even Mrs. Grouper can’t help but smile. Just then, Nonny winces slightly, pressing his fingers to his temple.) Mrs. Grouper: Pirruccello... (A slow rumbling fills the Hall. Nonny, fingers trembling with pain, glances up, sees dark clouds coagulating in the Enchanted Ceiling. Mrs. Grouper follows his gaze, as do others, watching as the clouds shift eerily, like blots of blood. Suddenly the flames in the torches along the walls tremble as a chill breeze consumes the room. The Hall slowly dims. All grows progressively silent when... a girl screams, her voice rising and rising. Nonny rushes through the throng, the students parting as he pelts forwards, pushing past them until he finds... Janet, cowering on the floor in the corner, hands over her ears, eyes clenched tight. She seems possessed. Everyone watches, chilled. Finally Nonny starts to move forward, when he himself winces, pressing his fingers to his temples. Another person screams somewhere in the Hall, then another. Nonny glances about him, at the circle of faces in his vicinity. All are a mirror image of Janet now, grimacing in pain. Nonny stares, confused, stricken with pain, when... a voice blooms in his head in a deathly whisper.) Rotten Tomato (v.o.): I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think this wise. But this is folly. (We weave through the room, taking in the faces, listening in mute misery as Rotten Tomato speaks. Oona, Molly, Gil, Pablo, Brett, Dean... on and on.) Rotten Tomato (v.o.): I wish you no harm. I have great respect for the students of Bubblewarts. I was once one myself after all. I ask for but one thing and if granted no magical blood shall be spilt... (For a moment they stand, hung in silence...) Rotten Tomato (v.o.): Give me Nonny Pirruccello. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Nonny Pirruccello and I shall leave Bubblewarts untouched. Give me Nonny Pirruccello and you will be rewarded. (With that, the whisper recedes and those in the Hall slowly surface back into the prickling ambience of the here and now. Above them, the clouds evaporate in the Enchanted Ceiling. And then, like iron filings flaking to the surface of a magnet, every eye finds... Nonny. For a moment, silence. Then, Trembite Gambertoglio jabs her finger at Nonny.) Trembite: But he’s there! Pirruccello’s there! Someone grab him! (Instinctively, Oona steps in front of Nonny, wand drawn. Then, as one, the Gryffindors assemble in a line and face towards the Slytherins, shielding Nonny. Moments later, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs do the same. Nonny’s eyes glitter at the sight, moved. Oona lowers her wand. Just then... the Marching Bandit bursts in the Hall.) Marching Bandit: Students out of bed! Students in the corridors! (The Marching Bandit stops dead, as Bubble Kitty wends through his legs.) Mrs. Grouper: They’re supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot! Marching Bandit: Oh. Sorry, ma'am. (The Marching Bandit begins to turn away.) Mrs. Grouper: Wait! As it turns out, Marching Bandit, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I’d like you to lead Miss Gambertoglio and the rest of Slytherin House from the Hall. Marching Bandit: Right away. (stopping) Er, exactly where is it I’d be leadin’ em to, ma'am? Mrs. Grouper: (a thought, then...) The dungeons should do. (Cheers rise again and Mrs. Grouper’s eyes turn on Nonny. She rises up to full height, her jaw firm.) Mrs. Grouper: I presume you have a reason for returning, Pirruccello. What is it you need? Nonny: Time. As much as you can give me. Mrs. Grouper: Do what you have to do. I’ll secure the castle. Nonny: Is that possible, Mrs. Grouper? Mrs. Grouper: We teachers are rather good at magic, Pirruccello. We’ve even been known to turn out a worthwhile witch or wizard on occasion. I think it’s time I ask a few of them to take their magic beyond the classroom. What d’you think? (Nonny follows Mrs. Grouper’s gaze, sees Goby and Oona conferring with a sprinkling of MGA members.) Nonny: I think you’re right. (Mrs. Grouper nods, still sizing up Goby and the others. Nonny turns, starts to exit.) Mrs. Grouper: By the way, Pirruccello... (as he looks back) It’s good to see you. Nonny: You, too, Mrs. Grouper. (Scene: Marble Staircase) (Controlled chaos as scores of students and Staff sweep over the staircase, preparing for battle. Nonny moves quickly, followed by Gil and Molly. They speak with urgency.) Gil: Nonny, Molly and I have been thinking. It doesn’t really matter if we find the Horcrux. Nonny: (stopping) What’re you saying? Molly: Unless we can destroy it. Gil: So we were thinking -- Molly: You were thinking. It’s Gil’s idea. And it’s brilliant. Gil: You destroyed the Color Monster’s Diary with a Basilisk fang, right? Well, we know where we might find one, don’t we? (Nonny looks at the two of them. Ponders this. Nods.) Nonny: Okay. But take this. That way you can find me when you get back. (Nonny hands Molly the Marauder's Map.) Molly: Where are you going? Nonny: Ravenclaw Common Room. Got to start somewhere. (Molly nods, slips the Map in her beaded bag and she and Gil head off. Just before they turn the corner, Gil looks back, holds Nonny’s glance briefly... and then is gone. As Nonny continues on, Deema steps into frame, watches him vanish in the crowd.) (Scene: Great Hall/Courtyard) (Goby and Oona flank Mrs. Grouper as she sweeps out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard. Pronto and other members of the MGA -- including Dean -- trail after.) Goby: Let me get this straight, Mrs. Grouper. You’re giving us permission to do this? Mrs. Grouper: That is correct, Imani. Goby: To blow it up. Boom. Mrs. Grouper: Boom. Goby: Wicked. (a frown) Um... exactly how do you propose we do this, Mrs. Grouper? Mrs. Grouper: Why don’t you confer with Mr. Mitchell. As I recall, he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics. (Goby and Oona glance back at Dean.) Dean: I can bring ‘er down. Mrs. Grouper: That’s the spirit. Now off you go. (Goby, Oona, Dean and the MGA peel off.) Pronto: You realize, of course, that nothing we do will be able to keep out You-Know-Who indefinitely. Snail: That doesn’t mean we can’t hold him up. Mrs. Grouper: That doesn’t mean we can’t hold him up. And his name is Rotten Tomato, Pronto. You might as well use it. He’s going to try to kill you either way. (With that, Mrs. Grouper wheels, raises her wand and points it in the direction of the Great Hall.) Mrs. Grouper: Piertotum Locomotor! (Scene: Entrance to Great Hall) (Instantly, all along the corridor statues and suits of armor come to life on their plinths.) (Scene: Courtyard) (As Mrs. Grouper and the others watch, the statues parade into view.) Mrs. Grouper: Bubblewarts is threatened! Man the boundaries and protect us! Do your duty to our school! (As the statues thunder past, heading toward the viaduct, Mrs. Grouper watches with evident pleasure.) Mrs. Grouper: I’ve always wanted to use that spell. (Several yards off, Pronto holds his wand aloft, his face grimly determined. Momentarily a “disturbance” troubles the atmosphere -- this is powerful stuff -- Mrs. Grouper and other Staff members step forward to assist, wands raised high.) Teachers: Protego Maxima... Finato Duri... Repello Inimicum... (Scene: Bubblewarts) (Together, they conjure a magical shield, which expands ever outward, blooming over the castle grounds, while far below the statues march the length of the viaduct and take their positions along the perimeter, still as sentinels.) (Scene: Wooden Bridge) (Further on, small as ants from this vantage, Goby, Oona, Dean and half a dozen MGA members approach the wooden bridge.) (Scene: Spanning Bridge) (Nonny dashes across the bridge.) Deema: Nonny! Wait! I need to talk to you! (He glances back, slowing, but doesn’t break stride.) Nonny: I’m a bit preoccupied right now, Deema. Deema: But you won’t find anything where you’re going. You’re wasting your time. (Nonny frowns, mildly annoyed, doesn’t glance back.) Nonny: We’ll talk later, Deema. Deema: Nonny -- Nonny: Later. (Deema stops, watching him recede. Then suddenly:) Deema: NONNY PIRRUCCELLO! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! (Nonny stops, stunned. Turns. Deema collects herself.) Deema: Don’t you remember what Jackie said about Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem: ‘There’s not a person alive who’s seen it.’ (Nonny stares dumbly back, shrugs, “So?”) Deema: It’s obvious, isn’t it? We have to talk to someone who’s dead. (Nonny stares at her oddly when suddenly he becomes aware of the disturbance in the air around them. He looks up, toward the shield above, then at the tiny figure of Pronto, wand aloft, standing with Mrs. Grouper and the Snail.) Deema: He’s very impressive, isn’t he? (Nonny turns to Deema.) Nonny: Okay, Deema. Who’ve you got in mind? (Scene: Staircase) (Deema leads Nonny up a shadowy staircase, out into a corridor.) (Scene: Grey Lady Corridor) Deema: If you’re to find her, you’ll find her down there. Nonny: Aren’t you coming? (Deema cocks her head, staring down toward the dark end.) Deema: No. I think it best if you two talk alone. She’s very shy. (Deema exits. Nonny eyes the shadows ahead. They streak across the walls of the corridor he walks. Up ahead, a gauzy shadow plays eerily in the corner, undulating like the fins of a goldfish. As he turns the corner, Nonny finds a beautiful ghost floating before a veined mirror, her reflected eyes distant and sad. As her face comes into view, he reacts, recognizing her from his visions.) Nonny: It’s you... (The beautiful ghost drifts eerily, staring at Nonny.) Nonny: You’re the Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower. Grey Lady: I do not answer to that name. Nonny: I’m sorry. It’s Sandy, isn’t it? Sandy Ravenclaw. Rowena’s daughter. Deema told me. Grey Lady: Are you a friend of Deema’s? Nonny: Yes. She thought you might be able to help me. Grey Lady: You seek my mother’s diadem. (Nonny stops, stunned.) Nonny: Yes! That’s right -- Grey Lady: Deema is kind. Unlike so many of the others, but she was wrong. I cannot help you. (She begins to drift away. Nonny looks desperate.) Nonny: Wait! Please! Grey Lady: Many have sought my mother’s diadem. Its powers are legendary... Nonny: But I don’t care about its powers! Honestly -- (But she is drifting away. Nonny watches in desperation.) Nonny: I don’t seek it for myself! You have to believe me! (But she only drifts on. Helplessly, Nonny watches her go, then... decides:) Nonny: I want to destroy it. (She stops. Turns. He sees this has hooked her in some way. He then winces and clutches his scar.) End of Part 2. Recap The trio use a passageway to Bubblewarts provided by the Oyster Bunny, with Goby Imani leading the way. The group arrives at the Room of Requirement where Mr. Grouper's Army made a resistance from Mr. Grumpfish's regime. As headmaster, Mr. Grumpfish has turned Bubblewarts into a lifeless prison. Nonny confronts him in front of the entire school by saying, "How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night. How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him" (referring to Mr. Grouper). Mrs. Grouper intervenes and fights Mr. Grumpfish, who flees to his master. Meanwhile, Rotten Tomato has summoned his army and surrounds Bubblewarts. Mrs. Grouper and the other Bubblewarts staff made a barrier to keep the school safe from any attack. Category:Stories